


Zutto, Zutto (Forever, Forever)

by aegicheezu



Category: Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Implied Sexual Content, Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Magic, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegicheezu/pseuds/aegicheezu
Summary: Abe no Seimei has now been appointed the Head Onmyoji in the Emperor’s court. Since his rising in the ranks, he is spending much more time at the palace than he would normally like to; his one solace is that he gets to sneak into Hiromasa’s rooms in the evenings when his duties are complete. Will the lovers manage to keep their relationship a secret from the prying eyes of the Ministers? Surrounded by palace drama, the sorcerer and his beloved nobleman have an important decision to make.





	Zutto, Zutto (Forever, Forever)

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place separately from my “The Sorcerer and the Court Noble” series, but I still maintain that Hiromasa is immortal now because Aone gave him her immortal life in the 1st Onmyoji film. That makes their love story all the more romantic, doesn’t it? Additionally, in keeping with my series, I rather like the idea that Seimei taught Hiromasa how to read minds. There’s hints of his powers by the end of the 1st movie, when Hiromasa is crossing the bridge and is talking to Seimei, who is not in the carriage with him. So I’ve taken that little plot point and really ran with it!

The moon hung in the sky, full and round, heavy with the promise of what lay ahead – not only for Seimei, but for Hiromasa, too; with Seimei’s promotion to the office of Head Onmyoji, Hiromasa earned the trust of the Emperor, and was now instructed to be present at his private forecasts. But for now, sitting together on the edge of the garden and watching the moon travel across the sky, as they so often did – now, it was just the two of them. Seimei leaned on Hiromasa’s shoulder, and slid his empty cup away.

 

“Tired, Seimei?” Hiromasa asked, concerned. Tomorrow would be a very busy day, after all, and perhaps the preparations had tired his lover out.

Seimei thought a moment. “Perhaps I am,” he replied thoughtfully, reaching up to cradle Hiromasa’s chin in his hand. “Though the moon is pretty this evening,” he explained in his low, sonorous voice, “I would so much rather marvel at your beauty.” Hiromasa kissed Seimei’s hand in return for the compliment.

“Then let us go to bed, Seimei,” Hiromasa pulled the other man up so that they stood together, backs to the moonlight, faces half in shadow. “For tomorrow will bring new and exciting things.”

 

*

 

Hiromasa could not sleep, which was unusual for him; these days, he slept so well when wrapped in the protective arms of his lover. But tonight, he felt restless. Seimei awoke with a sigh and a stretch when he felt Hiromasa sit up on the mat.

“What is it, my love?” He asked, draping a naked arm around Hiromasa’s bare shoulders, breathing in deeply and smiling at the scent of sweat mixed with his floral perfume that still clung to his long hair. “Are you not tired out?” He kissed along Hiromasa’s neck, making the other man smile.

“I do not know why sleep eludes me so, Seimei,” Hiromasa admitted, leaning into Seimei’s embrace. “Though it is true, you have tired me out completely,” he kissed him back, grinning at the memory of a few hours prior. “I wonder about your safety; as the Head Onmyoji, surely your duties will require you to face even more danger…” he turned to properly face Seimei, and clasped his hands in his. “I just want you to be safe,” he smiled softly, looking into Seimei’s eyes through his lashes. “I want you to live a long, long life. With me,” he kissed Seimei softly.

“My dearest court noble,” Seimei whispered against Hiromasa’s lips, “I will always be by your side. No matter what happens in the future, we will live on together.”

“Forever?” Hiromasa asked, aware of his childlike tone, but not entirely cursing its neediness.

“Forever,” Seimei replied with a smile. Kissing him slowly, he coaxed Hiromasa back down onto the mat and lay there for a few moments, breath slowing and heartbeats falling into time with each other.

 

*

 

The time had come for Seimei’s first monthly report – he would have to present his castings to the Emperor, and the ministers of the Left and Right. Normally, these sorts of reports did not cause him much worry; but this time, his calculations and charts held much more weight. He was no longer simply a regular court Onmyoji; he was the Head. And if he miscalculated, or missed something, the consequences for the kingdom – and of course, upon him – could be severe. He calmed himself as best he could; but when he at last found himself in front of the Emperor, regally attired on the dais and behind the silk screen, his wives sitting like beautiful dolls behind him, and the watchful eyes of the Ministers trained on him like archers, his heart sank. _If I make a mistake now, I might be separated from Hiromasa,_ he thought worryingly. _I cannot let that happen._ He slowed his breathing in an attempt to re-focus himself. _Be calm,_ he thought. _Have faith in your readings._ He snuck a look at Hiromasa, who now sat at the Emperor’s right side, a higher rank than even the Minister of the Right – Morosuke looked rather upset by this new development, which made Seimei smirk internally. Hiromasa caught his glance and smiled a little.

 _You’ll do well,_ Hiromasa thought.

 _Thank you, my love,_ Seimei replied.

When it was time to begin, Seimei once again took a deep breath in and began. “Your highness,” he bowed deeply and fixed his eyes on the silk ribbons lining the roof of the dais, unwilling to look anyone in the eye lest it be mistaken for boldness. “Let us first begin with the most auspicious dates for the coming harvest season…”

Hiromasa looked on lovingly, unable to conceal his pride.

 

*

 

The readings had gone well and without interruption; Hiromasa hung back in the courtyard as the royals returned to their rooms, eyes fixed on Seimei who appeared too, to be waiting for the space to be emptied of prying eyes. When at last they were alone, Hiromasa descended the stairs and met Seimei where he stood, on the pebbled grounds.

“Shall we go, Lord Seimei?” Hiromasa asked, tone polite – there were still guards at the entryway – but eyes soft. 

“Yes,” Seimei replied, relief colouring his voice. “Let us walk along the pond together for a while, what do you say?”

“I say it is a beautiful day for that,” Hiromasa replied. “Let us go.” The pair walked closely together, whispering and laughing along the way to the royal gardens. Hiromasa was right; it was a beautiful day; the kind of day you feel might be wasted if you do not spend at least some time out of doors. The weather had grown a little cooler in recent weeks though, so the palace women who might usually frequent the garden had taken to spending their time indoors, content to look out the papered windows and admire the beauty of the season from a distance. The men were quite alone; reveling in their privacy, they grew a little careless – Seimei allowed himself the intimate pleasure of grazing Hiromasa’s fingers with his own as they walked side by side. _How contemptable it is to have to hide,_ Seimei thought bitterly, surprising even himself. _I long for a time where I might hold your hand in mine, without having to look over my shoulder._

 _One day,_ Hiromasa replied. _One day, I’m sure we will live with that freedom. Our lives will be long ones, Seimei._ He smiled at Seimei, turning towards one of the wooden benches. “But for now,” he sat down and motioned for Seimei to join him. “Let us sit here and admire the water.”

No sooner had Seimei sat down next to Hiromasa did his keen hearing pick up on a rather troublesome annoyance; the ministers were close behind, chattering away about palace gossip. _Worse than the Mikado’s wives,_ Seimei chastised. Hiromasa gave him a disapproving look, and stood, turning to greet the two approaching men. 

“Ministers,” Hiromasa bowed reverently. “Have you come to enjoy the beauty of the garden, as well?”

Morosuke, the Minister of the Right, chuckled a little. “Come now! We are not women,” he raised a sleeved hand to his mouth, failing to conceal his mirth. “We have just come to congratulate you, Seimei,” Morosuke acknowledged the other man with a nod, and Seimei at last stood up and greeted the men. “On rising in the ranks so quickly.” Morosuke turned to the Minister of the Left and muttered quietly, “despite his mother’s kitsune blood.”

“Thank you,” he replied politely, feigning humility and pretending not to have heard the insult. “It is a privilege to serve the Emperor so closely,” his eyes narrowed, and added, feeling bold, “is it not, Lord Hiromasa? I wonder, how are you faring in your new position as Emperor’s prized counsel?”

Morosuke visibly bristled at the remark; Hiromasa’s mouth curled into a smile. _That was naughty, Seimei,_ he chastised. “It is a privilege to serve the Emperor so closely,” he repeated Seimei’s words and puffed his chest out a little. “is it not, Minister?”

Morosuke tried to hide his ire, and simply nodded in agreement. He and the minister of the Left went on their way, a rebuttal clearly not forthcoming. Once they were safely out of earshot, Seimei and Hiromasa sat back down on the wooden bench and laughed to themselves.

 

*

 

A month came and went; the season had changed once again and the ground grew cold and hard, the clouds threatening snow at any moment. Though the formal castings were only needed once every month – to Seimei’s relief – the Emperor had begun to make a habit of calling on Seimei for advice, or to chart for his wives whenever he suspected one might be with child. As a result, Seimei began spending more time at the palace. In general, though, as a rule, he viewed life within the capital as one bound by unnecessary restraints; however, he did find some joy – he was able to be in the company of Hiromasa in plain daylight, though their interactions were always careful and chaste.

In the privacy and quiet of Hiromasa’s rooms, however, they could afford to be a little more reckless. The pair had grown used to waiting until everyone was asleep and their services were no longer needed; and, with the help of a sealing spell, Seimei made Hiromasa’s chambers completely soundproof – they would not be disturbed. On this night in particular, Seimei had grown rather impatient waiting for the palace to fall asleep; so, when it was safe at last and he completed the protections on Hiromasa’s chambers, he practically pounced on Hiromasa, making them tumble to the floor in a fit of laughter.

“Seimei, Seimei…” Hiromasa muttered in between his lover’s kisses, “what’s gotten into you tonight?” He laughed, cupping Seimei’s face in his hands.

“I missed you today,” Seimei admitted, pressing their foreheads together. “Lady Aiko kept me for hours drawing star charts for her children,” he sighed, tired. “Even though her children are the furthest in line to the throne, she kept asking me to see if there was a chance for her advancement. So tiresome…” he shook his head. “I did not know the Head Onmyoji was burdened with these trivial requests.” He laughed. “But if entertaining the Emperor’s wives and keeping their favour means I get to see you more often, then it is a burden I will gladly bear.”

Hiromasa kissed Seimei’s forehead. “You worked hard today, Seimei,” he grinned. “Let me take care of you…” he reached around Seimei’s pinned hair and deftly slipped his fingers through the mass of black hair, letting pieces fall loose. Seimei shook his head, allowing his thick black fringe to cover his eyes playfully. “There,” Hiromasa smiled at his work. “Feel better?”

“Get me out of these robes, and I will,” Seimei grinned, challenging. “Come now, Hiromasa, do not make me wait…” he kissed him slowly, deliberately, eyes darkening with desire.

“I would never dream of teasing you so,” Hiromasa growled against Seimei’s lips, pulling the other man close and pressing his hips to Seimei and slipping a hand beneath the folds of his white silk robes. Seimei shivered under his lover’s touch and sighed happily as Hiromasa pulled the fastenings loose, the fabric falling to the floor and exposing Seimei’s smooth skin. Hiromasa coaxed Seimei down onto the floor and straddled his hips, allowing the other man to slip the black court robes from his shoulders; Hiromasa’s tanned, strong arms encircled his lover. “My beautiful magician…” Hiromasa cooed, “this new post has you working so very hard…” he kissed down Seimei’s cheeks and jaw, biting gently and forcing little gasps from the other man. He parted Seimei’s legs and slipped his long, delicate fingers inside, slowly and rhythmically moving in time with the magician’s satisfied moans.

“Hiromasa…” Seimei murmured, rolling his hips against his lover. “Please, won’t you give me what I want…?” He took Hiromasa’s chin in his hand forcefully and crashed their mouths together in a needy, deep kiss. Hiromasa grinned and curled his arm around Seimei’s waist, turning him over onto his stomach, propping him up on his elbows. Hiromasa positioned himself behind him and pushed inside, to the excited relief of them both – Seimei let out a satisfied cry that shook the walls, and Hiromasa was grateful once again for the silencing spell that had bewitched his chambers.

Hiromasa thrust in rhythmic motions, tugging on a fistful of Seimei’s beautiful long hair, forcing the magician to seductively arch his back with each thrust, pushing deeper. “Hiromasa… Hiromasa…” he panted, pushing back against Hiromasa’s thrusts, begging his lover to go deeper. He grabbed at Hiromasa’s free hand, signaling that he wanted him to take hold of his desperate, throbbing length. Hiromasa obeyed, stroking slowly, teasingly. Seimei threw his head back and flashed a desirous grin. Hiromasa continued to stroke Seimei until he knew he was at his limit; the frenzied thoughts crowding his mind were deafening – Seimei’s thoughts echoing in his ears only spurred him on; he could hear what Seimei wanted.

“My magician…” he growled, eyes half-closed with the cloud of desire and lust enveloping them after such a long day of pretending. “Will you come for me, my beautiful sorcerer…?”

“Ahh…” Seimei panted, a thin film of sweat making his black fringe cling to his forehead. “Hiromasa…! Yes…” Seimei’s thighs shuddered in orgasm, and he spilled into Hiromasa’s hand. Hiromasa, too, was about to explode; he gripped Seimei’s waist and thrust into him again and again, at last feeling himself spill into the other man, still desperately trying to catch his breath. Hiromasa playfully bucked his hips a few times, making Seimei gasp at the sensation and laugh in ecstasy.

“I love you… so much,” Hiromasa rested against Seimei’s back, kissing the salty skin and leaving little bite marks along the smooth white skin of his lover.

“Not half as much as I love you,” Seimei replied, collapsing on the soft mats below him and causing Hiromasa to tumble down with him; he wrapped tired arms around his court noble and pressed kisses along his neck.

Beyond Hiromasa’s chambers, the moon had risen high in the sky and shone down on the palace grounds, the residents oblivious to the goings on between the Emperor’s prized advisor and the Head Onmyoji.

 

*

 

“Seimei,” the Emperor’s voice was cool, his face unyielding. His attendants and wives were not in their usual places around him; they were quite alone.

“Your highness has requested my presence,” Seimei bowed low. “I came as quickly as I could.”

“Rise, Seimei,” the Emperor sighed. “I have a question I must ask you.” His voice seemed suddenly tired, somehow. “I have received reports that you have been seen in the company of a certain man among my court, long after your duties are finished.”

Seimei swallowed hard, but maintained a cool face. “In my work as Head Onmyoji, I am sure I have been seen in the company of many of the palace nobles, your highness,” he calculated his response carefully. “It has been my pleasure to serve in your courts.”

The Emperor seemed pleased by the subtle praise, but pressed on. “Seimei, you have been a loyal servant of the throne for many years now, even before you assumed this new role.” He pinched the skin between his brows, as if contemplating what to do next. “Rumours and whisperings have fallen on my ears more than once about you…”

Seimei’s eyes narrowed. _Are you going to say it, plainly, after all?_ He wondered. “Highness?” he questioned, affecting ignorance.

“But because of your great powers and how my wives and children favour you,” the Emperor continued, “I have dismissed these mutterings. I must ask you…” he looked into Seimei’s eyes at last, searchingly. “I must ask you if there is truth to what the Ministers are saying to me. About you. And a certain court noble. I cannot afford the scandal of something like this, so soon after the upheaval that Doson’s actions wrought upon this palace. 

 _So, the Ministers really have placed targets on our backs,_ Seimei realized. He held the Emperor’s gaze, and replied, “You must know, certainly, that there is simply no truth to the poison in the Minister’s words, your highness,” the words hurt him as they left his mouth, though he tried to keep his face still. “The Lord Hiromasa and I are simply excellent friends, as we have worked together to keep the Capital safe from harm; we are the protectors of the city, as written in the stars. You yourself have seen the benefits of our friendship on the health of the Capital, have you not?”

The Emperor nodded, processing Seimei’s reply. “I have indeed, Seimei,” he agreed finally. “Am I to understand your reply to mean that you two have simply fallen out of favour with the Ministers?" 

“Entirely,” Seimei offered. “If I may be so bold as to offer plain advice, your highness,” he scanned the Emperor’s face for permission and saw it; he continued, “I would not entertain the musings of the Ministers when it comes to Lord Hiromasa, nor myself.” He took a deep breath and prepared to deliver the final blow to these ‘rumours,’ and each word cut him as it fell from his mouth. “Lord Hiromasa and I have never been more than friends, and I cannot foresee that truth ever changing. The very idea that the Ministers would suggest such a thing… repulses me.” He felt the weight of that word on his tongue and it almost made him cry. _I’m sorry, Hiromasa,_ he thought. _I do not mean a word of this._

 

*

 

Seimei’s audience with the Emperor left a bad taste in his mouth; he made his way to Hiromasa’s rooms to tell him what had happened, and to make amends for the lies he had to tell. Rounding the corner towards his lover’s chambers, he saw the Ministers in the distance across the grounds and had to supress the urge to curse them where they stood. Taking a deep breath, he rapped gently against the papered door. 

“Lord Hiromasa,” Seimei’s tone was cool, and formal – if he was honest, he hated the formality of the palace. “May I enter?” he could hear Hiromasa padding over to the door, making him smile a little. _How this will break his heart,_ he realized. _How it breaks mine._

 

*

 

“Seimei, how am I supposed to react? How could you have said those things?” Hiromasa’s tone was frantic, upset. Thankful for the silencing talisman that he had sealed the room with, Seimei did not try to quiet his lover.

“Hiromasa, please try to understand…” Seimei held the other man’s hand, stroking the soft skin with his thumb. “The Ministers have spread these lies and they have reached the Emperor, I only said those things to protect you. To protect us.”

“They’re not lies, though, are they Seimei?” Hiromasa looked as though he was about to cry. “The Ministers are not lying. If they said those things and it wasn’t true, then I would be furious with them; but they’re not lying.”

Seimei drew Hiromasa close. “No…” he whispered, “they’re not lies.” He sighed, knowing that Hiromasa would hate what he was about to say. “And it is because they are not lies, my love,” he kissed Hiromasa’s forehead, “that we must do something to stop their talk.”

“What can we do, Seimei? The Emperor already suspects. We would have to---” he cut himself off, eyes widening with understanding. “Oh no, Seimei. Don’t ask me to do that. I can’t…” he clasped Seimei’s hands in his. “Do not make me…”

Seimei’s own eyes filled with tears. “Hiromasa, perhaps it would be best, if… just for a while… until the rumours die… we keep our distance from each other.”

 

*

 

Hiromasa agreed to Seimei’s terms, eventually – though he was heartbroken by the need for their secrecy, he knew in his heart that Seimei only suggested they part ways for a while out of the love he bore the other man. So, that made the matter sting a little less; but, only a little. Being denied the simple pleasure of walking along the grounds together, sharing stories of what had happened that day; it was hard on both of them. Though, when they were close enough, the pair were able at last to communicate silently – thanks to Hiromasa’s growing spiritual powers.  

It was time again for another sky report; Seimei arrived in the courtyard and took his place, bowing deeply toward the Emperor, who could not help but notice that his Head Onmyoji seemed to have grown thinner and more tired in the last few weeks. Seimei looked through the other ministers right at Hiromasa, who returned his gaze and nodded.

_Seimei, I have missed you so… this is a torture._

_I know, my love… I am sorry. Can’t you see that this is all to protect us?_

_Even so, look at you! How is it you have grown so thin?_

Seimei looked down, saddened suddenly. _I confess, I have not slept very much. Without you next to me, it is a fruitless endeavor. I miss your skin on mine…_

Just then, their conversation was interrupted by the Emperor beginning the audience. “Seimei, what have you seen? How much longer will this cold season be with us?”

Seimei cleared his throat and began his reading.

 

*

 

Seeing how thin Seimei had gotten made Hiromasa’s heart break. They planned to meet secretly in the garden after nightfall, unable to keep apart any longer.

Hiromasa arrived at their meeting place first; he stood at the edge of the frozen pond, and wondered about the frogs and fish that once lived in the warm water. Thinking of them swimming under the ice made him suddenly sad; _so… you, too, are hidden away…_ he shook his head. He lolled his head back a little and looked up at the night sky, marvelling at the stars in all their twinkling brilliance, and sighed.

“Why do you sigh so heavily, my love…?” Seimei’s soft voice from behind him startled Hiromasa out of his thoughts, and he stood quickly and turned to face the other man. Seimei fell into Hiromasa’s arms, embracing him tightly. Hiromasa, overjoyed to have his magician in his arms again after so long apart, could not hide his joy. Kissing Seimei’s lips at long last, a grin curled across his face.

“How I have missed these lips of yours,” Hiromasa whispered. “How many weeks have we been apart?” They sat closely together on the nearby bench, shivering at the contact with cold stone and laughing.

“Too many,” Seimei clasped Hiromasa’s hand in his. “I did not know how difficult this would be… I regret ever having mentioned it.”

“But…” Hiromasa rested his head on Seimei’s shoulder, “it’s working, isn’t it… the ministers have not been nearly as cutting in their remarks. I think they must believe themselves to have been mistaken.”

Seimei sighed. “And the Emperor has raised no more questions,” he added. “I regret having started this,” he kissed Hiromasa’s forehead, “but it seems to have worked.”

“When can we return to normal?” Hiromasa’s voice was hopeful, and it broke Seimei’s heart to hear how desperate his lover was for things to go back to how they were. But, he had seen something in a dream – and he decided to give Hiromasa some hope.

He held Hiromasa close and kissed him softly. “Soon, my love. I have been visited with a very hopeful vision,” he pressed their foreheads together and breathed in the scent of Hiromasa’s perfume. “We will be together again soon." 

In the still quiet of the cold November night, the lovers embraced and for once, did not look over their shoulders before kissing each other’s lonely lips.

In the distance, the Emperor watched, nodding and smiling to himself; his eyes, watching his two most treasured advisors in such pain, filled with tears. He knew what he had to do.

 

*

 

 _Seimei, why have we been summoned?_ Hiromasa asked, aware that they could not discuss this new development aloud. The corridors of the royal chambers were empty, but it would have been unwise to discuss their situation in a place where even the walls have ears. 

 _If my dreams are correct, my love, then we should not fret. Do you trust me?_ Seimei looked at Hiromasa lovingly.

 _Of course I do,_ Hiromasa answered, returning the look.

 _Then let us see what the Emperor wants,_ Seimei smiled, and stepped aside, allowing Hiromasa to stand in the entryway first, and await to be called. When the Emperor at last called them forth, they noticed a change in his face; he seemed kinder than he had at the last sky reading, some days before.

“Please, be seated,” he said, voice cool but not cold; Hiromasa’s curiosity intensified. “This is an informal conversation, and one that need not be discussed beyond my chambers, you understand?” he asked, a faint smile on his lips. Seimei and Hiromasa nodded. “I am not blind, Seimei,” he sat back a little and shook his head. “But I need to hear the truth from your mouth; the relationship between yourself and Lord Hiromasa… it is deeper than a simple friendship, is it not?”

Even though he had been somewhat expecting the Emperor to ask him this, Seimei was still taken aback by how frank he was being, especially in front of Hiromasa. He cleared his throat and averted his gaze. Hiromasa, too, was stunned silent.

S _eimei, what do we say?_

S _ay nothing, Hiromasa,_ Seimei cautioned.

After what seemed like eternity but was only a mere few moments, the Emperor spoke up again, this time with a sigh. “I know the truth, you two,” he said, voice not unkind.

Hiromasa looked up at last. “Your highness…?” he questioned softly; the Emperor raised a gentle hand, silencing him.

“Come here,” he motioned for the duo to approach; Seimei and Hiromasa stood and made their way to the dais to face the Emperor, who also rose and opened his arms, drawing both men close and holding gently onto their shoulders. “I know what it is you are to each other,” he said at last, his voice low even though they were quite alone, and there were no attendants within earshot. “I have seen you together and I have seen you apart, and it is my wish…” he paused for a moment, looking at both men. “It is my wish that you never be apart from each other again.” He smiled warmly.

“Forgive me, your majesty…” Seimei spoke at last, “what do you mean?” he looked at Hiromasa and back again at the Emperor.

“I mean…” he squeezed the men’s shoulders. “You must stop with this farce! You clearly cannot stand to be without the other.” He shook his head. “I had my suspicions, even before the ministers began to talk. But the way you have acted these last weeks has… confirmed it. How miserable you both have been!” he shook his head. “How could I have put my two most trusted advisors through such pain? It is I who must beg forgiveness of you,” he added.

“Highness, it is not necessary…” Hiromasa interjected. “You only did what you thought you had to…”

“Lord Hiromasa,” the Emperor gently interrupted him. “Please forgive me. I allowed my judgement to be clouded by the ministers, and I should have seen their jealousy and bias for what it was.”

“There is no need to apologize,” Hiromasa hastily replied. “You are not cross with us, your Highness…?” 

The Emperor shook his head. “Not in the least. I am sorry for the grief I have caused the both of you.”

The Emperor’s eyes turned downcast; Seimei noticed the nearly imperceptible shift in his countenance and wondered aloud, “Highness, what is it that causes you pain…?” At the question, Hiromasa turned again to face the Emperor and he too, saw the change in his face.

The Emperor smiled a little, and sighed. “Seimei, when I was a young man… there was someone I loved very, very much.” He held Seimei’s gaze. “But because I was to be Emperor, I had to marry. He and I could no longer be together, not even in secret. It would have been too dangerous, cause a scandal… and this throne could not afford another upheaval. So, he had to leave the palace. I have not seen him in over twenty years.”

Hiromasa was touched, and he offered a sympathetic gaze. “Highness, forgive us. We did not know…”

The Emperor waved Hiromasa’s concern away. “It does not matter, Hiromasa.  I regret many things in this life; I will not add the dissolution of your relationship to my long list of things I wish I had not done.”

Seimei interjected gently, “Your Highness, am I to understand that you will not remove us from your court?”

The Emperor shook his head. “No, no…” he again clapped his hands on both men’s shoulders. “I hope and pray that you will both stay by my side for a very long time.”

“Then… what will we do about the Ministers, Highness?” Hiromasa asked, concerned. “They have had the removal of Seimei from your courts in mind for years.”

At that, the Emperor smiled a little. “I have removed them both from the palace this morning,” he replied. “Their judgements and advices have been so coloured by intrigue and self-promotion, for too long. This was the final straw, for me. I could not overlook their mistreatment of you for any longer.” His smile grew a little wider. “So please, do not leave me.”

Seimei and Hiromasa looked at each other and could not contain their joy. “Thank you,” they both gushed in unison. “Thank you, Highness.” They bent low, and the Emperor, smiling, gently coaxed them both upright.

“Now,” the Emperor said, nodding, pleased. “I am sending you home for the rest of the day,” he pointed with his chin towards the courtyard. “I am sure you have missed each other’s company very much.”

 

*

 

That evening, in the peace and quiet of Seimei’s garden, the pair drank together and sang silly love poems as they gazed at the moon, its sharp crescent like a beautiful scar in the black sky, surrounded by stars. For the first time in a long while, they were relaxed. Hiromasa shifted where he sat on the lacquered floor and nestled himself in Seimei’s body, the magician’s arms and legs encircling him.

The many bottles of sake were beginning to take effect; Hiromasa looked up toward Seimei with heavy eyelids and kissed his neck. “Seimei, did you know the Emperor was in love like this, once?”

Seimei kissed the top of Hiromasa’s head, the sweet scent of lilies in his hair. “Yes,” he said after a while. “It came to me in a vision before our meeting today; he and his lover were inseparable. But ascending to the throne meant that they had to give up their relationship; that is why he was so cautious about accusing us, in the beginning. But his heart was never truly against us; so I knew we would be alright in the end.” He ran his fingers through Hiromasa’s hair and sighed happily, satisfied. 

“Seimei, promise me something,” Hiromasa said softly.

“Anything, my love,” Seimei replied, tightening his embrace and smiling at the warmth of Hiromasa’s body against him in the chill of the night. “You know I will give you anything.”

Hiromasa smiled at that. “Then, my beloved magician…” he looked up at Seimei again, eyes bursting with love, “promise me that from now until eternity, nothing will ever separate us again.”

Seimei’s eyes softened at how sweet his lover was. “Of course, I promise it, Hiromasa,” he replied, kissing him again. “I promise that we will never be separated every again, by distance, by circumstances, or by any god that dares attempt it.”

Hiromasa took Seimei’s chin in his hand and pulled him close for a kiss; slow, and deliberate, he sealed Seimei’s promise like a sacred spell.


End file.
